


Moment of madness

by kml224



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kml224/pseuds/kml224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is almost two years since Callie walked out of the therapist's office. They have been existing since then trying to move on. Can they find their way back to each other or is it too late?<br/>[Callie and Arizona may be with other people during this story but Calzona is endgame]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N Warning- Callie or Arizona may be with others in this story but Calzona is endgame

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes

Arizona's POV

Arizona Robbins rushed out of the hospital and hopped into her SUV. Putting her foot on the gas she set off on a familiar route. Callie was going to be pissed, though of course as a surgeon herself she knew punctuality was not always an option. Arizona was supposed to collect Sofia a half hour ago. Normally they did the handover at the hospital. The child care facilities there were excellent. One of the carers would collect the young kindergarteners from school if their medical parents were unable to, and bring them to the day care centre in the hospital. Here every Wednesday, Arizona would either say hello or goodbye to Sofia depending on whether it was her or Callie's week to have her. The arrangement had worked over the past year. Their work schedule was more structured, a perk of owning the hospital. Though there were occasions when one or the other couldn't make it ,neither minded too much when that happened. No matter how organised their schedules were there was always the potential for an emergency to crop up.

A pregnant woman with a foetal abnormality that required urgent surgery was Arizona's reason for being late. Callie had a few days off so Sofia was at home with her. Arizona was to collect her at 6 but it would be 7 at this rate. Pulling into the driveway of the home she once shared with Callie, she felt the bittersweet emotions engulf her. The joy they shared signing the papers for the house, the laughter moving in and decorating, each having to compromise on 'bat cave' versus 'Easter basket' decor. Sharing lazy Sunday mornings with Sofia in their living room, reading Sunday papers while she played around their feet. Or sunny afternoon strolls to the park down the road, each of them holding tiny hands as they swung her back and forth on their short journey. And then, the bitter memories of her last few weeks living in the house. The one month separation that left her miserable but she ploughed through thinking the sacrifice would be worth it, their marriage could be fixed. That amazing last night where Callie seduced her, made passionate love to her on their marital bed. No, not love. In hindsight it wasn't love. Passionate sex, that's what it was.

For the first time since her amputation, Callie had not handled her with kid gloves. The raw animal desire she used to plunder Arizona's defences had been missing for some time in their marriage. Yes the sex post amputation was a long time coming. And when it did, it was sweet, and loving and tender. Arizona knew Callie was trying to be thoughtful and careful with her but truth be told she missed the rougher sex they had often shared. Having to have her spouse up against the door or on the dining room table or being so into it one or the other tumbled off the bed. After the amputation Callie was so afraid of physically hurting her or reminding her of her new body, she made gentle love to her. And to Arizona , that only reminded her of her disability.

Knocking on the door even though she had a key, she heard fast footsteps rush towards her. The door swung open and her little brunette embraced her around her legs with a joyful 'Mama'. Arizona lifted her up, grunting at the growing weight of her daughter. She buried her face in her hair and savoured the moment knowing it wouldn't be long before her little girl would be too big to be lifted up.

"Hey baby girl" she smiled kissing her daughter on the cheek. She had not seen her for five days. When Callie was working she saw her everyday in day care but this week Callie was off so she hadn't seen Sofia. Sofia obviously missed her as well, snuggling in for a prolonged hug though she was getting to an age where she avoided babying.

"I'm not a baby mama" she corrected Arizona before squirming to be put down, her desire to see her mother after a long absence having been fulfilled. She ran off to get her little suitcase and as Arizona closed the door she heard Callie reprimand their daughter "Mija, no running in the house please" and her daughters nonchalant "sorry mami".

Callie arrived at the entrance hallway and nodded her head towards the kitchen "Do you want a coffee while her ladyship gets organised?"

Looking at her watch she frowned "I'm so late I thought she'd be packed"

"She was" Callie replied "but while she was waiting she kept changing her mind about what to bring and ended up emptying her case"

Shaking her head Arizona smiled. "I'd love a coffee. I haven't stopped going since breakfast".

She followed Callie into the kitchen trying to refrain from staring at her ex-wife's ass. It was moulded beautifully in a red jersey dress, that clung to every curve and hung just at her knees. Her calves were toned and excellently emphasised by the red high heels Callie wore. A familiar ache in her heart grew knowing Callie was dressed like this for someone else. Another reason she hated collecting Sofia from here. At the hospital Callie was usually clad in her scrubs when they met in the day care centre and Arizona could forget that Callie had a life outside of the hospital. Collecting her from their old home, She was reminded of the life Callie had without her. It was almost 20 months since Callie walked out of the therapists office.

Arizona knew it was her infidelity that essentially broke their marriage. Sure there were other issues but they could all be forgiven. Not the cheating though - that moment of madness, so many emotions flooding her brain "its okay to lose control, its okay to lose control" those words repeated in her head again and again as she stepped towards the exit of that call room and suddenly it was if her brain just snapped. She was so tired of trying to control everything in those months after the plane crash. She knew she would lose Callie if she didn't suck it up and get on with it. So she tried. She did her physical therapy, got fitted for her prosthetic, returned to work though standing for long hours was so physically draining, resumed intimate relations with her wife though she felt as desirable as a plastic mannequin. How could Callie bear to touch her? But she did and they had a nice sex life, nothing compared to pre crash but she thought they were getting there and then the miscarriage. Again she tried to control her feelings, not reacting when Callie was disappointed in her, just getting on with it. Control , control , control. And so she snapped and in the end ruined her marriage anyway.

How did she ever expect Callie to forgive her when she couldn't forgive herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Maybe more than a two shot but want to finish 'Out of nothing at all first'. Just wanted to get this idea out there.

Callie's POV

Callie turned her back on Arizona and started the coffee. She checked her watch and saw that she had plenty of time for a coffee with Arizona before her date. That thought still felt so weird. Going on a date with someone that wasn't Arizona. They were 'divorced' for almost 2 years, so she had no reason to feel guilty but a small part of her did , and probably always would. Herself and Arizona were meant to be together. She had been convinced of that. They had been so happy.

Their unorthodox family were finally at a place where they were all getting along- Herself, Arizona , Mark and Sofia. Arizona and Mark had managed to put their differences aside and happily co-existed even sharing a love of cooking, of all things. She smiled at the memory as she grabbed two mugs and started to pour the coffee.

Her smile faded as she remembered the catalyst that destroyed their marriage- that fucking plane crash. Taking Mark, her best friend, sweet, funny , annoying Mark who adored his daughter. She tried to speak of him every day to Sofia, even just t a casual look at his photo beside her bed. She should remember she had a father who loved her. She knew Arizona did the same and kept a photo of him in Sofia's room at her home.

She turned back to Arizona with the coffee and handed her a mug before sitting across from her at the kitchen table.

"Thank you" Arizona gratefully smiled and Callie smiled back in acknowledgement

"Actually, do you mind if I use the bathroom real quick?" Arizona asked.

Callie nodded "of course" and frowned. It still felt wrong for Arizona to ask permission to use the bathroom in what used to be her home, their home. She watched Arizona leave the room and noticed the slight limp. She knew Arizona had had a pretty hectic day, back to back surgeries. On those kinds of days, her prosthetic caused such discomfort that revealed itself in the form of a limp, which gradually worsened the longer she was on her feet. She sensed Arizona's need for the bathroom was a ruse to tend to her leg, to try and ease the discomfort. There was a time, granted it was a long time after the amputation, that Callie used to ease that discomfort, helping Arizona soak in the bath and then massage her residual limb. Now she wondered if her ex had anyone else to do that for her.

That thought did not sit comfortably with her. Someone else looking after Arizona, especially knowing how uncomfortable Arizona felt showing any weakness in front of people. Had she met someone that she was comfortable sharing that level of intimacy with? To her knowledge Arizona was not seeing anyone. To her relief she hadn't heard of Arizona dating anyone since their separation. She speculated that she may have returned to her pre marriage ways of casual flings or one night stands (which were also part of her marriage days she thought bitterly ) before shaking her head. She wasn't going to think about that now but it only steeled her resolve not to feel guilty for moving on.

At that thought Sofia arrived into the room pulling her little travel case behind her.

"Well mija, have you everything you need for mama's? She asked

Sofia nodded and climbed onto Callie's lap snuggling in.

She raised her head when Arizona arrived back into the room. Callie noticed her limp was not as obvious. Arizona sipped her coffee, closing her eyes, savouring the taste.

"Mama can Mami come stay with us?" Sofia asked hopefully.

Arizona's startled eyes met Callie's.

"Uh, no sweetie, Mami's staying here and you'll stay with me for a few days. You can see Mami tomorrow at daycare" she offered trying to reassure Sofia. They did their best to explain the separate living arrangements to Sofia when they broke up but she was just that little bit too young to fully understand. Every now and then she asked if they could all stay together. It broke their hearts to see the hope in her eyes turn to disappointment at each refusal.

She snuggled back into Callie. Arizona shrugged her shoulders helplessly at Callie. Callie smoothed her hand over Sofia's hair "Mama's right baby, I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow after school and tonight you get to stay in your awesome new room. Remember you told me about the drawing on Anna and Elsa and Olaf on your wall"?

At the mention of her favourite characters Sofia sat up nodding " And on my bed cover and pillows Mami" she said enthusiastically. Arizona had surprised Callie by renting a two bedroom apartment near the hospital and about a 15 minute drive from Callie's. Callie had thought Arizona would continue to stay with Alex and Jo, they seemed to have settled into a routine and it was always handy to have built in babysitters when Arizona was on call. The truth was that she was happy Arizona had someone looking out for her.

She knew the separation had devastated her and worried briefly about setting Arizona back in her recovery from all her losses post the plane crash. She seemed to have adjusted to the amputation and loss of Mark eventually but Callie felt Arizona had never grieved properly over the loss of her friend Nick, she had never mentioned him even after getting word from a mutual friend that he had passed away. And of course the miscarriage that neither of them spoke about. Arizona had thrown herself into her work with Nicole Herman and after Nicole had left, Arizona's work load had increased significantly with pregnant patients travelling from all over the west coast to be seen by Doctor Robbins or if they weren't allowed to fly, Doctor Robbins would come to them. But only when she didn't have Sofia, she always scheduled appointments away from home when Callie had Sofia. Professionally she was thriving.

Callie couldn't help but wonder about her personal life. At least when she was in Alex's Callie had snippets of what Arizona's life was like. She would hear Alex or Jo talking about the three of them or their friends playing games or having dinner parties or going out to the movies or for drinks. And of course the nights Sofia stayed she would report back on what she and her mama had gotten up to. In all this, there was no mention of Arizona seeing anybody. Now though that she had moved into her own apartment Callie had no idea what she got up to when she didn't have Sofia with her. Alex or Jo or April would talk about them occasionally getting together outside of work but still Callie did not know what else she was doing and her gut told her Arizona was finally testing the dating waters again. And much to her chagrin, that thought pissed her off. She knew it was hypocritical given her own dating life but she did not want Arizona seeing anyone else even though she had told her she should.

Sofia hopped from her Mami's lap and grabbed her suitcase " Come on Mama,let's go" the little girl now eager to see her room that she had forgotten about, and now remembering the toys she had in that room.

"Okay, okay" Arizona laughed quickly finishing her coffee, grateful for her interrupting the silence that had descended on the room, Callie seemingly lost in thought.

Callie stood up and walked them to the door. As Arizona helped Sofia into her car seat she couldn't help but ask "So you have a date huh?"

Callie nodded "Yes, we're going for dinner" not mentioning the name of her date leaving Arizona to wonder if it was with a man or a woman.

"I hope he's taking you somewhere nice" Arizona smiled, though her dimples didn't show and the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"He is, that new Thai restaurant on 6th" Callie confirmed not noticing the hurt flashing in Arizona's eyes.

"Have a good night, then see you tomorrow at work?" Arizona asked, sitting into the driver's seat and shutting the door.

Callie nodded and waved to her and then Sofia. She stood watching them drive off wondering what Arizona would do if she knew that the reason Callie was only dating a man was because she believed it was her only way of moving on. She had tried dating women but soon realised that Arizona Robbins was the only woman she would and could ever love.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Please take note of the summary. They will be seeing others (hurts I know but in light of what we know about Season 12, we need to get used to it) but Calzona is my end game- always! 

Chapter 3

Arizona slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the mess of dark hair sharing her pillow. In that few seconds between slumber and awakening, she thought it was Callie until she fully woke up. She still smiled though, as the tangle of dark locks belonged to her other favourite brunette, Callie’s mini me, who had crept into her mama’s bed sometime during the night.

Looking at her watch she saw that it was nearly 6:45am. Her alarm clock would blare soon, so she turned to her bedside table and switched it off before it could startle Sofia. Like her Mami, Sofia was at her worst in the mornings and needed to be coaxed gently to wakefulness. Stretching briefly she pulled her little girl closer, burying her face in her hair and planting little kisses on her head. She watched as Sofia’s nose scrunched up and her eyes squeezed shut tightly, her defences against the morning coming into place.

“Wakey wakey baby girl” Arizona whispered softly , smiling as Sofia turned her face fully into the pillow and a little hand reached out to push her away.

“Come on Sofia, you need to get up for school” Arizona coaxed, a little louder this time.

Sofia turned her face towards her mother, slowly opening her eyes and blinking, reaching out a hand, this time to pat her mother’s cheek and rub it in a repetitive motion. Leaning her face close to the touch Arizona closed her eyes briefly, revelling in this baby like ritual Sofia had yet to grow out of. She rubbed Arizona’s face the same way Arizona had seen other kids rub their ‘blankies’ in a self-soothing manner.

Opening her eyes again, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to her daughter’s “Morning baby girl” she greeted , now that Sofia seemed fully awake

“How come you are in my bed, did you have a bad dream?”

Sofia nodded, still rubbing Arizona’s cheek.

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

Shaking her head, Sofia stopped her rubbing action, rolled onto her back and stretched “No mama, I can’t remember it anymore”

Seeing that her daughter seemed okay, Arizona sat up and reached for her prosthetic.

“Well why don’t you brush your teeth and wash your face, get dressed in your school clothes and I’ll make breakfast. How about pancakes?”

Sofia’s face lit up at the mention of her favourite breakfast food and she bounced out of bed, heading to her room. Arizona stopped as she passed the mirror in her bedroom, surprised at the smile on her face. She reached up and touched her face, where Sofia had been gently rubbing. She knew she was a much happier person those days Sofia stayed with her. And the days she was with Callie, Arizona’s mood become more sombre, she became more introverted and worked more hours. This had to change, she thought, eyeing her reflection. She couldn’t exist every week, just when Sofia was with her. Her therapist had said as much. She needed to start living every day, regardless of whether her daughter was staying with her or not, for her own sake and even for Sofia’s. Eventually Sofia would think her mother only existed for her, that she was only happy when she was around. That would be too much pressure, too much of a burden on Sofia and one Arizona was not willing to place on her young shoulders. Widening her smile, popping her dimples she turned her head. She still had it she thought. I can do this for Sofia.

Walking past the hospital reception after dropping Sofia to school, Arizona’s steps faltered as she heard a woman ask the receptionist about Doctor Callie Torres. She glanced at the woman and saw a tall red head dressed in uniform. A marine’s uniform she recognised. Realising this woman must be part of Callie’s vets programme, Arizona stopped in front of the elevators and pressed the button. Soon, the uniformed woman was standing beside her. Seeing the uniform reminded Arizona of her father. She had to call her parents. She should invite them to stay. To give them their due her parents were not pushy and never arrived unannounced for a visit though they often hinted at wanting to see their daughter and granddaughter.

Arizona had visited them only once after the divorce. They were distraught that the marriage had broken up but had never looked to assign blame on Callie. They had known about Arizona’s infidelity and the subsequent separation. They couldn’t understand why Arizona had done what she did. And she couldn’t give them answers because at the time she had no reason for her destructive actions. Now with the divorce ,they just assumed it was something Arizona had done again.

Though they loved her, they knew their daughter was irrevocably changed by the series of losses she’d suffered over the years- her best friend and brother Timothy, Nick, her leg and her miscarriage. They could only look on in sadness as hit after hit landed on their daughter. She was never one to ask for help and though they offered time and again, she told them she was fine. If they, as her parents, couldn’t understand her or get through to her, how could they expect Callie to.

But now, with therapy, Arizona recognised the need to have people in her corner. She didn’t have to go it alone. Whatever grief she was feeling, over Timothy , about her leg she could only imagine what her parents had suffered too, losing a child and watching another self-destruct. She recognised her selfish behaviour towards her parents, shutting them out of their only living child’s life, denying them a close relationship with their only grandchild. She resolved to ring them tonight and invite to stay the next time she had Sofia.

“It a marine’s uniform” a voice said, shaking her out of her thoughts.

Looking up into clear green eyes she realised she had been staring at the uniformed woman.

“Excuse me?” Arizona replied

“You were looking at my uniform, wondering what branch?” the woman asked

“Oh no, sorry” Arizona shook her head, smiling

“I know it’s Marine, my brother and father were both marines so they would be horrified if I didnt recognise the uniform” she smiled at the woman. The doors opened and both women waited until the elevator emptied before stepping on.

“Are you her for the Vets project?” Arizona asked, pressing the button for the peds floor and when the redhead nodded at her question, she pressed the button for the orthopaedics floor that housed Callie’s project.

“Yes, Major Vivian Emerson” she reached out a hand to Arizona.

Surprised at the abruptness of the gesture Arizona hesitated before taking the woman’s hand in a firm hand shake

“Doctor Arizona Robbins” she replied

“After the battleship?” Major Emerson’s eyebrows rose

“Yes” Arizona nodded, again in surprise. People usually didn’t make the name connection but then again this person was military so maybe not so surprising.

“I am meeting Doctor Torres this morning, Do you know her?” Vivian asked.

Chuckling at the coincidental nature of this conversation, from marines to Callie, Arizona said “She’s my ex-wife”

“Oh, OH!” This time Vivian was the one taken aback by the straightforward reply.

The elevator stooped at the ortho floor and before exiting, Vivian turned to Arizona.

“I’m only in town for a couple of days, I don’t suppose you would like to have dinner or lunch? I ’d like to know more about you, about your military connections” she asked.

Arizona’s mouth opened and closed, at a loss to respond, the invitation so unexpected.

“It’s just for some company” Vivian’s relaxed smile eased Arizona’s discomfort.

Reaching into her purse she pulled out her card and handed it to Vivian.

“I’ll be going for lunch in the cafeteria at 1. Why don’t you call my cell or have one of the nurses page me if you are free to join me.”

Taking the card Vivian gave one last smile before the elevator doors closed.

Arizona leaned back against the wall of the elevator, unsure of what had just happened. Had she just asked someone on a date?. It had been so long, she felt rusty. She used to have game, now look at her, not even knowing if this was a date. Was there flirting? Was she even attracted to the woman? Or was this just a way for a friendly visitor to pass the time? Shaking her self, she decided not to overthink it. For now it was just a lunch.

Callie’s POV

Callie raised her head from the chart she was working on when she heard the elevator door open. Out stepped a tall attractive red head, dressed impeccably in the green service uniform of the U.S marines. She was used to seeing that uniform as part of her Vets project but this was her first time seeing it on a woman. Any female veterans she had treated wore more casual sweats during their treatment. This must be Major Emerson.

Starting to walk towards the woman to greet her, Callie stopped as the woman turned back to the elevator and reached inside to take a card from the occupant of the elevator. Callie froze as she glimpsed a look into the elevator and spotted her ex-wife, smiling, smiling at this attractive stranger. Turning around before either woman saw her she bent over the chart, her mind full of jumbled thoughts How did Arizona know this woman? Why were they smiling at each other? When was the last time she saw her wife, ex-wife, smile like that and why did it bother her so much? She wanted Arizona to move on didn’t she?

Hearing the door close she took a deep breath and turned around to face this newcomer.

Plastering on the biggest smile she could muster she approached the woman

“Major Emerson?” she asked, holding out her hand in greeting

Her handshake was returned and with a confident nod “Doctor Torres, pleasure to meet you. I have been looking forward to this meeting for some time”

At Callie’s raised eyebrow, Major Emerson smiled

“When I was told I was taking over the co-ordination of the veteran rehabilitation programme on the West Coast ,I did as much research on each facility as I could and I have to say your work absolutely fascinated me. The feedback from your patients is pretty phenomenal too”

Callie was pleasantly flattered by the response. Her experience with the officers overseeing this programme on behalf of the military had been limited. While mannerly and courteous, they were usually formal and stiff. Major Emerson oozed warmth and friendliness. Callie would have enjoyed it more if it wasn’t for the little niggle of jealousy in the back of her mind, over this woman and her ex-wife.

Deciding to tackle the issue head on, and having no patience to find out from hospital gossip about their connection she asked straight out

“Was that Doctor Robbins I saw you talking to in the elevator” she asked, keeping her tone light and slightly uninterested

Emerson looked at the beautiful doctor in front of her and hid her smile at the obvious fishing expedition Doctor Torres was on.

“Yes, we met in the elevator. We are meeting for lunch. Is that a problem?” she replied. She had no time for games and was not planning on getting caught up in a love triangle, especially when she would have to be working regularly with Doctor Torres.

“No, no of course not. We are divorced, almost two years now ,so no, not a problem. Doctor Robbins is free to date whoever she wants” Callie rambled

“It’s not a date Doctor Torres. We share an interest in the military and got talking in the elevator. It’s just lunch” Vivian cut off the ramble then added “for now”

She had noticed the blonde woman straight away and felt an immediate attraction. That she had family in the marines, was named after a battle ship and was a doctor in the hospital she would be visiting for a week every month, quickly added points in her favour. Emerson was definitely interested, and hopeful the lunch would lead to more.

Callie simply nodded, still not happy about this turn of events but realising there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She had finished a relationship last night. She and Jared had been seeing each other for a couple of months but the 'click’ wasn’t there and Callie had promised herself she wasn’t going to waste time in relationships that weren’t working.

Maybe she should revaluate her decision not to date women because men were not doing it for her. She just couldn’t see herself with any other woman but Arizona. Now that it looked like Arizona was finally back in the dating pool, maybe she really needed to accept they were not getting back together. The surprising part about this thought was that somewhere deep down she obviously just assumed she and Arizona would one day get back together. Was she deliberately picking people she knew she wasn’t going to click with? Was she afraid she would meet someone she would 'click’ with, knowing that that would be it for her and Arizona. She hadn’t been ready to let go after all. Now it was too late, she might not have a choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arizona led Vivian to a quiet table in the corner of the busy cafeteria.

"The lasagne usually pretty good here, I hope you enjoy it" She said as they took their seats, facing each other

"I'm sure I will. However bad it might be, it certainly won't be the worst food I ever had" Vivian countered with a small smile.

Arizona laughed.

"My brother Tim used to put on pounds when he was home from duty from all the food he devoured. He said that's what he missed most when away, not us, just good old fashioned home cooking"

Her wide smile changed to one of nostalgia as she recalled Tim and his visits home.

Vivian reached out and patted Arizona's arm in a comforting gesture. Having lost some close friends in Afghanistan over the years, she could certainly sympathise with Arizona's loss.

Appreciating the silent gesture, Arizona continued to talk about her brother and ask Vivian about her experiences in Afghanistan

A few tables away Callie watched the duo, with a frown on her face.

"Who pissed you off Torres?" Alex grunted as he and Meredith joined Callie at her table.

Shaking her head she resumed eating her lunch.

Looking over at the table Alex exclaimed "Who's the hot chick with Robbins?"

"Alex" Meredith kicked him under the table.

"Ow" he shouted, rubbing his shin, "what the hell was that for?"

Meredith nodded her head towards Callie

"Oh come on, Torres, you are not jealous?" he asked in disbelief

Callie shook her head vigorously "Of course not, why would I be jealous?"

"Exactly" Alex agreed, shooting a baleful glance at Meredith.

"Torres here has been in a relationship for the past few months. This is the first time I've seen Robbins enjoying herself with a woman in a long time. No offence Callie, but she deserves to be happy"

"I know Alex but they only met today, so they are not dating" Callie said, looking over at her ex wife, surprised at the laughter flowing freely between the two women.

"Well, she looks happy and if GI Jane swings her way then It won't be long before they start" Alex mumbled as he ate his sandwich.

Callie pushed her plate away, suddenly losing her appetite.

Seeing the despondent look on her friend's face Meredith asked "So how are things going with you and Gerard?"

"It's Jared and they're not, we broke up last night" Callie said quietly, meeting Meredith's concerned gaze

"We just didn't click" she sighed

"Well Robbins looks like she's clicking with ."

"Alex" Meredith barked, cutting him off.

"It's okay Meredith, Alex is right, she deserves to be happy" Callie excused herself , grabbed her tray and left.

"Alex, you can be such a moron" Meredith reprimanded him "At least show a bit of sensitivity"

"It's been 2 years since they're split. I thought Callie had moved on. Hell, she's even dated Marcantoni in Dermatology and had lunch with him in this cafeteria. Why do we have to walk on eggshells around her when it comes to Robbins?" He shook his head in frustration.

"This is the first time Callie has seen Arizona with someone else so it's bound to be hard" Meredith tried to placate him, knowing the huge protective feelings he had for Arizona.

"Whatever, see you later" he gulped down the last if his sandwich and left.

Meredith looked over at the women in deep conversation. She liked Arizona. The Peds surgeon had blazed her way into their lives with her smiley personality, her perkiness, rolling around the hospital corridors and bringing lightness to Callie Torres' dark life. Though she would always be Callie's friend first and foremost, Meredith actually had more in common with Arizona- both had lost siblings, both had miscarried, both had survived the plane crash. With Derek's death last year, Arizona was the only other plane crash survivor still in Seattle. When a big air plane crash made the news they would seek each other out. They might never discuss the plane crash but just being near each other gave some comfort, some sort of survivor's bonding.

And of course for Meredith, she would always be grateful to her for her daughter Zola. If Arizona had never gone to Africa, Zola would never have come into their lives. And during the dark days when it looked like Zola's adoption might fall through, Arizona kept them up to date on her medical issues, despite the risk of serious consequences for Arizona to share medical information with non-relatives.

Moving towards the table she smiled at Arizona. Alex was right, she deserved to be happy and for the first time in a long time Meredith could see how relaxed and content the blonde looked. Maybe this new woman was going to bring the old Arizona back.

"Sorry to interrupt" she said, standing beside their table. Both women looked up and smiled at her.

"Meredith, this is Vivian Emerson; Vivian , this is Doctor Meredith Grey" Arizona introduced them. They shook hands in greeting and Meredith turned to Arizona

"I have packed Zola's bag and left in at the day care" she said

Arizona nodded "great, I'm finishing at 4 so I'll take them home then, and drop them to school in the morning"

Meredith nodded her thanks and left.

Vivian had remained quiet during the exchange and looked at Arizona with eyebrows raised in question.

"Her daughter Zola is my daughter Sofia's best friend. They are having a sleepover in my place tonight" Arizona explained.

"Oh, you have a daughter?" Vivian asked

"Yes" Arizona said and Vivian was mesmerised by the dazzling smile that engulfed the blonde's face as she spoke with obvious love for her daughter.

"She's 5 and just started school. Callie and I share joint custody so she does a week with me , a week with Callie but we both get to see her almost everyday here in the hospital. Do you have any children? "

"No, I never thought of having them while I was in active service. The idea of being away from my child for months on end did not appeal to me at all. Now that I am based full time at home, I don't know. It's something I'd like to explore but I may have left it too late" Vivian said, surprised at herself for sharing such personal information with a virtual stranger. That is the effect Arizona Robbins had on her.

"I'm sure it's not too late to try" Arizona smiled, "there are so many options nowadays, if it's something you really want". Looking at her watch , she grimaced apologetically.

"I have a surgery scheduled in twenty minutes, I'd better go" she said.

After depositing their empty trays they faced each other outside the cafeteria.

"Well Major Emerson, Vivian" she corrected herself at the red-head's raised eyebrow "It was lovely to meet you, I enjoyed our lunch"

"Don't sound so surprised Arizona. I'm heading home tomorrow; I don't suppose you'd like to join me for a drink or dinner tonight?"

"I'm sorry. I have Sofia. I don't go out on the nights I have her. Making the most of my time, you know" Arizona offered a small smile, tinged with disappointment, having really enjoyed Vivian's company.

"Oh sure, I forgot. I'll be back in a few weeks to kick off my role in the program so how about then?" Vivian was not giving up

"I'd love to as long as it's not a week I don't have Sofia"

"It's the week of the 17th? Vivian responded hopefully

Doing the mental calculations in her head Arizona smiled "Yes! I don't have her that week so let's do something. You have my number. Call me when you have finalised your plans"

They both hugged, and held the moment for a bit longer than friends should.

Arizona closed her eyes and savoured the touch of another adult human. It had been so long since she'd felt someone's arms around her.

Pulling back, they both smiled before Arizona backed away and with a slight wave at Vivian, she turned and headed for her surgery.

Later that night, having finally gotten Sofia and Zola to sleep after a hectic evening of games and watching a Disney DVD, Arizona sunk into the hot bubble bath. Closing her eyes, she savoured the sensation of the hot water and aromatic bubbles soothing tired muscles. One of the pre-requisites for her new apartment was that it had a bath. She had to have some adaptions made because of her disability, but it was one of the few ways she found to relax. Standing in a shower was awkward with one leg, despite the bars in place so she usually washed quickly. But the bath was a sanctuary of sorts.

She also found that it was one of her favourite places to pleasure herself. Soft candle light, melodious music and with her eyes closed, she started slowly rubbing her hands down her chest, skimming her breasts, raking her nails across the sensitive flesh of her stomach. She imagined a lover worshipping her body. As always, the nameless lover behind her closed lids usually changed into her ex-wife. Tonight though, she deliberately envisaged a uniformed red head arousing her with long, smooth strokes of her fingers, pinching her nipples until she felt a light sting of pain. One hand moving between her legs, separating her folds. Arizona's mouth opened slightly as her breathing quickened. Her finger rubbed circles around her tight bundle of nerves, over and over, faster, harder. Slipping one then two fingers inside herself, she started plunging in and out while her thumb continued to massage her clit. Widening legs , even more ,she felt her climax building, that familiar tightening in her stomach. Throwing back her head, her movements quickened. The red head she pictured quickly morphed into the gorgeous ex- wife. The fair hands caressing her changed to long, strong caramel ones. The pink lips she had imagined kissing her neck changed to plump red lips, nipping and biting. At the brink of her climax, red hair turned to brown and green eyes turned to chocolate. As it hit, she breathed out the name, "Calliope, Oh God, Callie" stiffening in a brief moment of ecstasy before slumping back against the tub , sated. After a few minutes she removed her fingers from within and slammed her palm against the cooling water in frustration. 'Fuck!" she shouted to the empty room.

How the hell could she ever move on. She couldn't even get herself off without Callie invading her mind, taking over her body. And feeling helpless at her emotional stalemate, the tears slowly rolled down flushed cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Callie made her way to the day care center after a busy but fulfilling day. Her department budget had been approved and her veteran project was getting substantial funding from the Marines so she could further develop her robotic limbs. This latter news was delivered to her today by none other than Vivian Emerson. Her ex-wife's girlfriend. The thought brought a frown to her face. She had been working with Vivian for the past 3 months and couldn't fault her. Professionally, she commanded respect. She was wonderful to the veterans on the project, they sang her praises for all the work she did for them, supporting them, making sure they didn't have to worry about money while going through a lengthy rehabilitation and helping them plan their futures.

Callie wasn't sure if she was her ex-wife's girlfriend. She knew they spent a lot of time together when Vivian was in town, which was one week a month. Callie didn't know why it bothered her, but it did. She and Arizona had fallen into a comfortable relationship, having dinner once a week with Sofia, they were still a family after all. Arizona had even teased Callie about the new woman in Callie's life. Callie had been dating a lawyer for the past couple of months. Nancy Parendo worked for the hospital and Callie had met her at one of the dreaded board meetings she was forced to attend. They had hit it off and Callie had been feeling adventurous, asking the brunette out for dinner. She was steering clear of blondes.

She stopped at the window to the daycare as she saw her wife, her ex-wife, sitting beside Sofia. She smiled as she watched Arizona nod and smile as Sofia explained something, waving her hands about, her beautiful little face lit up with excitement. Arizona's hair was tied in a stylish bun, with some strands framing her face. Callie could see she was wearing a navy dress under her white coat, and yes, she looked hot. Ignoring the familiar stirring in her stomach, she pushed open the door, her own face lighting up as Sofia turned to her and ran towards her, raising her arms for a hug.

"Mami, I'm gonna play soccer" Sofia gushed as Callie lifted her up with a groan.

"Sofia sweetie you are getting so big, soon Mami won't be able to pick you up" Callie teased as she tickled Sofia.

Squealing with laughter, Sofia struggled to be put down, and ran towards Arizona for protection. Arizona had stood up when Sofia ran to Callie. She now grinned and steadied herself as Sofia wrapped her arms around her legs from behind, hiding from Callie.

"Soccer?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Arizona lowered her head sheepishly

"She asked and Zola is playing so I thought why not? Sorry, I should have asked you first." She offered apologetically

Callie shrugged. "Well, we always wanted her to play sports and if Zola is going it…" she trailed off.

Arizona nodded and pulled Sofia in front of her. Bending down, she kissed her on the cheeks and said "I'll see you tomorrow baby"

Sofia squirmed in the embrace, still laughing "I'm not a baby mama"

Callie noticed the fleeting sadness on Arizona's face as she straightened, the soft sigh she released as she smoothed Sofia's hair.

"I know you're not sweetie" she said softly

"Arizona?" Callie questioned, walking closer. "You okay?"

Nodding Arizona, smiled, her dimples not quite popping, her eyes, not quite shining

"Yeah, it's just.. She's not a baby anymore. I miss the baby days" Arizona said sadly

Callie was surprised. Not at what she said, but surprised that Arizona actually said what she was feeling, without any persuasion from Callie. She had been so used to her nodding, smiling and saying 'nothing's wrong' when Callie asked before. Callie had always spoken her mind, maybe too openly, often being accused by her parents and teachers of saying the first thing that came into her head, without thinking about it. Arizona on the other hand, liked to process everything. This had been one of their problems. Their different ways of communication, failing to talk, failing to listen, and never quite finding the balance, especially in the last few years of their marriage.

She closed the gap and stood behind Sofia, nodding in agreement at Arizona and placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. She understood what Arizona was feeling. They had both yearned to add to their family and the miscarriage, God she had handled that so badly, both of them, instead of supporting each other and grieving together they had grown further apart.

Looking down at her daughter, who's head was tilted back, grinning up at her Mami with a toothy grin, she decided to lighten the mood .

"Do you miss her stinky diapers?" she looked at Arizona winking, delighted when Arizona did her eye squint and subtle nod in reply

"Hey" Sofia shouted, not impressed.

Arizona nodded "they were stinky"

"Mama!" Sofia squealed , giggling and pretending to pout.

Callie swatted her on the butt, "Get your bag mija, we have to go" laughing as Sofia dodged around Arizona to gather up her things.

Callie noticed this time Arizona's smile lit up her face and it warmed Callie's heart that she had brought her this little bit of happiness.

"I'd better go too, I have rounds to finish" Arizona said, waving at Sofia.

"You look pretty" Callie blurted out.

Arizona's surprised gaze took in Callie's flushed cheeks.

Callie closed her eyes and groaned "Sorry, that just popped into my head, I know it's not appropriate to say that"

Arizona laughed and reached a hand out to pat Callie's arm.

"Well, we are friends now right? I think it's okay to tell friends if they look nice"

Callie nodded gratefully, relieved she hadn't made things awkward between them.

That was until she opened her mouth again " Are you seeing Vivian tonight? Are you dating?"

Arizona's smile faltered, caught off guard by the question. She and Callie had finally reached a place where they could be comfortable in eachother's company, talking about pretty much everything. Everything except Vivian.

Callie had spoken about the woman she had been dating, Nancy, who Arizona knew of course from hospital board meetings. Arizona liked Nancy but her stomach churned and she clenched her teeth together pretending to smile in interest when Callie about their dates and how interesting and funny Nancy was. Thank God, Callie never spoke about any intimate details of her dating life. There was absolutely no way Arizona could fake smile listening to that.

"It's uh, complicated" Arizona offered weakly "Have to go, see ya" she waved as she fled the daycare centre with a bewildered Callie watching her retreating form.

Callie shook her head and though "what was that?". She wanted Arizona to be happy, really she did, but she couldn't help feeling a little lighter knowing the relationship wasn't a done deal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N Vivian and Arizona only in this chapter. No Callie until next chapter, but she does get several mentions! I hope you like it. There is progress being made, slowly.

Arizona made her way to her office, checking her watch and scowling. She was late. She told Vivian to meet her in her office at 6 and her little trip to daycare before rounds had made her late. Rounding the corner, she stopped as she spotted Vivian waiting outside her office. The uniformed redhead was reading a notice board in the corridor and Arizona smiled at her stance, the same military stance her father had, standing erect, legs slightly parted , hands clasped behind the back. She always thought men looked so handsome in their uniforms, but a uniformed woman? Whooo boy! Arizona was a sucker for a uniform. She couldn't help but think of that Halloween a few years ago when Callie dressed up as a police officer and Sofia as a robber, with her black mask and black and white stripped sweater. But it was Callie in her uniform that Arizona thought of now , and after their little robber was put to bed, what Callie did with her hand cuffs and-

As if sensing her presence, Vivian turned and smiled as he saw Arizona. Raising her eyebrows she asked "Like what you see?"

Arizona gave a little start of surprise. Caught up in her memory she realised Vivian had probably mistaken the look on her face as a response to her and Arizona immediately felt guilty. She forced a laugh as she approached the redhead.

"it's that damn uniform, gets me every time."

The two women shared a warm embrace, Vivian leaning back slightly to kiss Arizona on the cheek. Arizona pressed her lips to Vivian's cheek in greeting and after a moment they stepped back from each other.

"Sorry I'm late, just me a minute to get my stuff" Arizona said, opening her office and removing her lab coat.

She quickly checked her phone, no messages, glanced through her emails, nothing urgent, before shutting down her computer. Vivian wandered around the office. She had been in it several times before but never had a chance to really look at it.

Arizona sat behind a modest sized pine desk that held her computer, stacks of files , what looked like medical journals, and two framed photos. One was of her daughter Sofia, who Vivian had yet to meet in person. The little girl's face took up most of the photo frame. Huge brown eyes danced with merriment and her grin exposed a gap where her bottom two teeth should be. The cherubic face was framed by long dark hair. There was no mistaking this little girl's relationship to Doctor Torres.

The other was of the Robbins family; Arizona, her parents and her brother. Both men stood on either side of the women, looking smart in their marine dress uniforms. The colonel had an arm around his wife, both beaming. Arizona stood next to her mother, her arm around her waist, while her other arm was wrapped around the waist of her brother beside her. He stood head and shoulders over his sister, an arm causally slung across her shoulders. Both siblings were laughing. Vivian swallowed the lump in her throat at this family image, so carefree and happy. Vivian guessed it was shortly after this that her brother left for what was to be his final tour of Iraq and upon his death, that happy family was shattered.

She had known men and women who died at war, knew many more survivors and with the nature of her current job, met their families. She knew the devastation these losses caused and her heart went out to the beautiful blonde sitting across from her. She studied Arizona's face as she squinted her eyes slightly at the screen, before shutting it down. Standing up, she looked across at Vivian and smiled that magical smile that Vivian loved to see.

"Ready? I made the reservation for 7 so we can go to the bar next door to the restaurant and have a drink first, unless you want to go to your hotel to get changed?"

Vivian stood too and shook her head."It's not too fancy a place is it? I think I should be okay unless you think I should change".

Vivian looked down at herself, used to wearing her uniform all day but now slightly worried if it was an upscale restaurant they were going to , she might need to dress up a bit more.

Arizona shook her head "Gosh no, you look wonderful and it's nothing fancy, just a nice mom and pop pizzeria I think you'd like".

"Okay, lets go".

They took a cab so both of them could indulge in a few glasses of wine. It had been a month since they'd seen each other and this was the complicated nature of their relationship that Arizona had mentioned. Though having met about three months ago, Vivian was only in town for one week a month.

During the first week they met, they had shared lunch twice and gone to dinner once. They had very little communication for the remainder of that month, only when making plans for Vivian's next visit. Unfortunately, the second week Vivian was in Seattle, Arizona had spent most of the week in Boston, consulting with a number of fetal cases and they got to meet briefly for a lunch outside the hospital.

The third week Vivian was in town, they had managed to meet for lunch three times and gone for dinner once. Those lunches were in the hospital cafeteria and each time they had been joined by one or more of Arizona's colleagues. If Vivian didn't know better she'd think they were conspiring to ensure she and Arizona got very little alone time together. They had only managed one dinner that week as Arizona had been on call and one evening a week was always kept for her family dinner with Sofia and Callie, no matter what.

This week Vivian was hoping to spend more time with Arizona. After their dinner last month , they had exchanged a sweet , lingering kiss that Arizona ended abruptly. She wasn't stupid. She knew the blonde was having a hard time moving on from her ex. If she let herself really think about it, Vivian suspected Arizona Robbins was still in love with Callie Torres. And from her own interactions with Doctor Torres, she suspected the hot Latina doctor was not quite done with her ex-wife either . But they were divorced and she was smitten with the blonde doctor herself so she was going to do what she could to help her move on.

Settling into an empty booth in the bar , Arizona watched Vivian navigate through the tables with their drinks and couldn't help but notice the admiring looks the red head received from some of the other customers. She is beautiful she thought, and picked apart a beer mat, a nervous gesture, at the thought of them having to have that conversation tonight. Vivian had hinted she wanted more from Arizona than friendship and tonight was the night they were going to talk.

"One chardonnay for the lady" Vivian said with a smile, handing Arizona her glass of wine. She took her seat across form Arizona as she sipped her own vodka tonic.

''mmmm, I needed that " Vivian looked across at Arizona , who took several gulps of her drink.

"Whoa there, Arizona, you might want to slow things down or we won't be making it to dinner. Everything okay?" she asked.

Arizona nodded setting her glass down, conscious of the embarrassed flush colouring her cheeks.

"I'm fine, just uh , thirsty" she answered.

Nodding slowly Vivian pointed to the shredded beer mat.

"And that?, you are not nervous or anything are you?

Looking at the beer mat, then into Vivian's eye she saw the merriment and started to laugh.

"Yes, I am nervous. You make me nervous" she said.

Vivian's eyebrow rose sharply as her mouth opened in surprise.

"I make you nervous, why?, I don't understand?"

Taking a deep breath Arizona steeled herself, looking Vivian straight in the eye. She was about to talk openly and candidly about her feelings, something she had not done in a long . long time.

"You make me nervous because I don't know what you want from me. Well, I do, I think I do , but I'm not there yet, I'm not ready and I'm worried you are expecting me to…" she broke off her ramble gesturing with her hands to indicate she was looking for the right words.

Vivian leaned forward and took Arizona's hands in her own, lowering them to the table.

"Take a breath Arizona" she said calmly with a small smile, relaxing as Arizona heaved a sigh and sat back.

"Let's finish our drinks and head for dinner. We can have our talk afterwards but I promise you I am not expecting anything from you. What we have now" she gestured between them "if that's all we have, it's okay. I'm not going to lie, I would really like more, but I'm not going to ruin this thing we have, this strange friendship, by pushing you into something you are not comfortable with".

She sat back and gulped her own drink, conscious of the intense blue eyes staring back at her, her own eyes drawn to Arizona's mouth where her lips were pressed together, a habit Vivian had noticed when Arizona was making a decision. Arizona nodded and smiled, a genuine one this time.

"Okay Let's enjoy dinner and talk afterwards".

Despite the shaky start to the evening, Arizona ended the dinner in full-fledged laughter as Vivian relayed a story about her super religious mother inadvertently helping Vivian lose her virginity to her high school girlfriend.

"She would not allow me to go near any guys, not that I wanted to of course, but she did not know that. And she didn't want me to be lonely so she always encouraged me to have female friends over, stay in my room and left us alone, and so I got to lose it to Kelly Bader in my own bed with my mom watching TV downstairs!"

Vivian joined in Arizona's laughter, happy that the dinner had gone so well, considering their exchange at the bar.

"You didn't have that problem?" She asked the still smiling blonde.

"No, not at all. With my posters of Cindy Crawford, it was very obvious I was into girls so I was not allowed any sleepovers!" Arizona complained.

They were interrupted by their waiter asking if they needed anything else. Vivian shook her head and looked at Arizona for confirmation.

"Just the check please" Arizona smiled.

"So , you want to come back to my hotel?" Vivian asked casually.

"Umm, do you mind If we go back to my place?. " Arizona asked.

Vivian was a bit taken aback, having never been to Arizona's "Sure" .

"It's just that I had a long surgery this morning and I need to take my leg off. I do want us to finish our earlier conversation" Arizona confessed, rubbing at her thigh.

"Oh God, sure that's fine with me" Vivian was quick to reassure her.

At her apartment, Arizona quickly removed her leg and made a pot of coffee while Vivian checked out her living room. The apartment was very tastefully furnished, a palette of pastels and earth colours mixed. Several toys on shelves and numerous photos of a little brunette reminded Vivian that Arizona was a mother. She had never been in a relationship with a mother before.

Arizona handed Vivian her coffee and they sat side by side on the sofa, Vivian noticing how Arizona used her crutch without effort.

"So, you are still in love with your ex-wife" Vivian stated matter-of- factly, smirking at the shocked face in front of her.

"What? No I am not, why..why would you think that? Arizona asked, feeling a telling flush work its way over her cheeks.

"Let's see " Vivian pondered, as she started checking off her list with each finger " You've been divorced 2 years but you are still really awkward and uncomfortable around her, as if you are afraid she'll guess your true feelings, when you think no-one is looking you stare at her with this sad, longing, mournful look, you still put her before everyone else, except your daughter " she held up her hand as Arizona started to interrupt

"And you have a very hot red-head who wants to do very dirty things to you but you don't seem at all interested" Vivian smiled, showing Arizona she was not angry at her.

"So either you are in love with Callie or you are straight"

Arizona laughed incredulously "maybe I'm just not attracted to you"

Vivian shook her head and gestured to her own body "really? not attracted to this? how is that possible?"

Still laughing, and grateful that the redhead was taking a lighter approach to the situation, Arizona replied with a sarcastic bite to her tone "maybe it's your modesty and humility that's putting me off".

Vivian nudged Arizona with her shoulder "Come on Robbins, don't leave a girl hanging. I like you, a lot, I think I could like you an awful lot more if you were to let me, but I get the feeling I'm wasting my time."

Arizona shook her head apologetically "I'm sorry Vivian. You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the real me, how horrible I've been, what I've done to Callie, I cheated on her, do you know that? I mean what kind of person does that? Cheats on the most, wonderful, gorgeous person they've ever met?" her voice trailed off as her eyes burned with unshed tears.

Vivian shifted uncomfortably, unused to an obviously emotional Arizona. She had heard about the failings in Arizona's marriage, from nurses she had befriended who were only too eager to share.

"Hey, you are not a horrible person. People speak very highly of you, you know?" she offered but seeing no reaction to her words, she placed a cautionary arm around Arizona and pulled her close. Arizona stiffened briefly before allowing Vivian to bring their bodies closer together.

After a few moments, Arizona composed herself and pulled back from Vivian. Offering an embarrassed smile, she wiped her eyes.

"God, I'm so sorry, I don't know where that came from" she sniffed.

"Really? Maybe keeping everything bottled up inside might have something to do with it" Vivian admonished.

Arizona stood up to collect herself, folding her arms across herself, she turned to Vivian.

"I'm sorry if you think I've led you on. I did want to try , you're the first person I even thought about moving on with but …" she shook her head and cleared her throat "I'm so sorry".

Vivian stood and stepped up to Arizona, placing her hands on Arizona's shoulders "I'm sorry too, but I don't want to be anyone's second choice so I understand. We are still going to be friends right?" she asked a little uncertainly.

"Of course, of course, if that's what you want. I mean I'd really like it , but if you're uncomfortable…" Arizona pursed her lips together. She liked Vivian, had enjoyed their friendship and yes, even found her attractive. Maybe it was because she liked her so much as a person, she did not want to start a relationship she know would not go anywhere.

"No I'm not uncomfortable, I might try and make the moves on you when I'm drunk though. Now that we've agreed to be friends, my first act of friendship is going to be to help you get your ex back"

"Vivian" Arizona protested "That ship has sailed and sunk I'm afraid"

Vivian finished her coffee and picked up her jacket "No, it may have hit an iceberg but we are launching the lifeboats. I'd better call a taxi and head back to my hotel. See you tomorrow for lunch to work on the plan".

"Wait, why don't you stay the night, it's late " Arizona offered.

Vivian raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"You can sleep on the couch, It is quite comfortable" Arizona drawled .

After giving Vivian something to sleep in and a pillow and blankets for the couch, Arizona headed for her own bedroom. Closing the door she rested her forehead briefly against the wooden panel. "What have I let myself in for?" She pondered before heading for her bed.

A/N Just couldn't go through with having them fall for someone else, sorry, I did try but the Calzona heart says No . Let's try and get these two back together.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So so sorry for the long delay. Work, college and a lack of Calzona inspiration are to blame. But I'm back.

I want to give thanks to my friend WhtTimeIsGud4U for being my sounding board and for the encouragement.

Chapter 7

Callie held Sofia's hand in a tight grip as she and the six year old navigated their way around pedestrians, on their way to the hospital. Sofia's school was closed for some teacher training day. Callie was so grateful for the wonderful daycare facilities at the hospital.

"Mami , will Zola be here?" Sofia asked as she hopped over the pavement cracks in her own little game.

"Yes, mija, she will be here today as well because your school is closed" Callie responded stopping and waiting for the signal to cross the busy road.

"Yay!" Sofia shouted "I love Zola, she's awesome"

Callie smiled as she looked down at her daughter. Her vocabulary was so like Arizona's with her 'yays' and 'awesomes' and 'supers'.

Walking towards the hospital entrance she heard Sofia shout 'mama!"

Looking up she saw Arizona had emerged from a taxi at the hospital entrance. Frowning, she wondered what had happened to Arizona's car. Her steps faltered when she saw Arizona duck her head and say something to someone in the back seat. Smiling and laughing Arizona shut the door and Callie caught a glimpse of a familiar red head in the back seat.

Before she had time to process her feelings, Sofia once again shouted for her mama. Looking around, Arizona's face lit up as she saw her two favourite girls. Puling free of Callie's grip, Sofia ran towards Arizona, ignoring Callie's order to stop running. Arizona scooped up Sofia , with a huff at the unexpected force propelled by her daughter's exuberance.

"Hey munchkin" Arizona greeted her daughter with kisses on her cheeks, inhaling her smell and revelling in the small arms wrapped around her neck. She looked at Callie with a smile but faltered seeing the frown on Callie's face.

Sofia demanded to be put down and grabbed Arizona and Callie's hands in each of her own, swinging between them as they all walked towards the hospital.

"Morning Callie, are you okay?" Arizona asked her sullen ex-wife.

Callie cleared her throat and plastered a smile on her face.

"Sure, sure, just thinking of my surgery later. So, did you have car trouble this morning?"

"Oh no" Arizona replied "Vivian and me went for dinner and drinks last night and left our cars here so we got a taxi back to my place and then one here this morning. Vivian has to go back to her hotel to change but said she'd be in by 9 if you need her"

"Um, that's fine. I don't need to see her until later" Callie replied brusquely

An awkward silence descended on the adults as Sofia, totally oblivious, swung happily between her mothers. Arizona chewed her lip, glancing superstitiously as Callie. She knew she wasn't a morning person but she sure was in a pissy mood this morning.

"How's Nancy?" Arizona asked. She couldn't care less how Callie's new girlfriend was, She just hoped mentioning her might put Callie in a better mood. If anything, it worsened the mood. Callie's face darkened and her frown intensified.

"She's fine. I haven't seen much of her lately though, both busy with work and other…stuff. Um, you know, I have to check on a patient this morning so can you drop Sofia up to day-care?"

Callie didn't wait for an answer, just leaned down to kiss Sofia and with a brief glance and muted smile in Arizona's direction, she headed off towards the elevators.

Arizona stood with her mouth agape at the hasty exit before her attention was drawn back to Sofia.

"Come on mama , can I get a cupcake?" Sofia looked up with innocent eyes

"Cupcakes for breakfast? I don't think so . Nice try though" Arizona started tickling Sofia, laughing as her little girl erupted into giggles.

Callie watched the scene before the elevator doors closed, her heart clenching fast the sight of Sofia and Arizona laughing so freely. She pressed her forehead against the closed elevator door, before slapping her hands against the cold metal in frustration. It was getting harder and harder to walk away from Arizona every day.

"Who pissed in your wife's cornflakes this morning?" Vivian asked as she sat next to Arizona, happy to get a seat in the busy cafeteria. Arizona slowly chewed her salad before answering " ex-wife and please don't use that disgusting analogy, especially while I'm eating"

Vivian shoulder bumped Arizona "Your military connections and that disgusts you? I thought you'd be used to worse?"

Arizona couldn't help but smile "Yes actually. Tim used to use that expression and a lot worse. Never around my parents of course, just me. It's still gross".

"Well whatever, she's really grumpy. I couldn't get two words out of her. Maybe you are better off-"

"Don't Vivian! Don't say anything bad about her please" Arizona had held up her hand to Vivian and now stared at her with a fierce expression.

"If she's in a bad mood she probably has a good reason. She's a good person. Not moody at all. I just wish.." she lowered her hand and shook her head in resignation.

"Wish what ?" Vivian asked softy

"I wish … I just wish I was still the one" Arizona closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and looking intently at Vivian " I wish I was the one that she could tell why she's pissed off, the one that she comes to , to make everything better"

Shrugging her shoulders "but I'm not the one"

"You are, you just need to let her know that Arizona" Vivian answered softly

They managed to finish their food, chatting about Vivian's plans for her next trip to Seattle.

"Stay with me. Why are you going to the hotel?" Arizona offered

"Okay" Vivian responded "but if you and Callie are going to be having sexy time then I'm staying at the hotel"

Arizona laughed "Don't worry, I don't think that will happen anytime soon"

Vivian smirked at her blonde friend "We will see, we will see"

"Hey Doctor Torres. Thanks you for coming so quickly "Meredith Grey looked up from her patient on the OR table and flashed a smile at Callie, as she got gloved up.

"No problem Mer, this is why I get paid the big bucks" Callie responded, taking her place across form Meredith . "What do we have?"

"Male , 25, hit by a car. I'm repairing a spleen lac but this arm is badly fractured, bone protruding. We stabilised the blood loss but you need to repair that before we can do anything else"

Callie looked at the arm, a sharp bone protruding through the bloody tear on the patients forearm.

"Show me the X-rays "She commanded, oblivious to everything else, focusing 100% on her patient. She felt the adrenalin take over, that rush, that energised her whole body. She was going to make a difference. Thanks to her expertise, this young man was going to have full use of that arm, with no residual effects. This wasn't arrogance. This was someone who loved her job, who had absorbed every kernel of orthopaedic information since her first year of medical school.

Shouting out orders for the materials she needed, she quickly began repairing the damage. She talked though every step she was performing so her intern and resident could learn. Asking them questions on the procedure, she was pleased with their responses and offered more information than they would ever learn from a text book. Once the intricate part of resetting the bone and drilling plates in place was complete, she tuned into her surroundings.

Meredith was used to the way Callie worked and waited for Callie to finish the delicate repair work before starting a conversation.

"You want to come over for dinner tonight, bring Sofia? "she asked.

"I can't, I'm having dinner with Nancy. Arizona has Sofia." Callie answered without looking up from her suturing. " We haven't been out in a couple of weeks so I can't cancel"

"She's your girlfriend, you are in the first flush of romance, you shouldn't want to cancel" Meredith joked.

Callie looked up, and gave a slight nod of her head, indicating to Meredith that they'd talk about it out of the OR. Meredith sighed. This was not good. Normally Callie was very open about her personal life.

"Spill it" Meredith said as she de-gowned after a very successful surgery. Callie dried her hands and pulled off her scrub cap. She bowed her head over the sink, her strong forearms braced against the edges, holding up her weary frame.

"Callie?" Meredith asked more softly. Callie turned around and crossed her arms in front of her.

She looked at Meredith and shook her head.

"I'm going to break up with Nancy tonight" She confessed reluctantly

"Why? I thought you liked her? "

"I do"

"You said she was interesting and funny"

"She is"

" Is she not good at the sexy time?"

"We haven't "

"What? She's hot, you're hot" Meredith asked incredulously.

Callie just looked at Meredith and shrugged, defeated.

"Ok Callie ,What is going on with you?" Meredith moved closer and stood directly in front to Callie

"Oh My God. It's Arizona isn't it?" Meredith pounced

Callie hung her head.

"Callie, are you crazy? Is this because of Vivian?, she hasn't been with anyone since the divorce and seeing her with someone else is freaking you out"

"It's not that Meredith . It, I , I am just not clicking with Nancy and I don't want to waste my time or hers"

Finally she met Meredith's eyes but looked away quickly before Meredith could see the truth.

"I have to go, I'll see you later" Callie walked out of the OR and headed for her office.

"Callie, hey, Doctor Torres" Callie paused at the door of her office, not wanting to speak to Vivian. She had a lot of emotions churning in her mind, most of it related to Arizona and Vivian. She pushed open the door and headed for her desk.

"Didn't you hear me call you?" Vivian appeared at the door, a perturbed look on her face

Callie plastered a smile to her face " Sorry, miles away, what can I do for you major?"

Vivian arched a brow at the obvious fake enthusiasm from Callie. She was a huge admirer of Doctor Torres. Apart from her expertise in the Ortho field, the woman had always been warm and friendly, Vivian knew she was still not over her ex-wife and also knew that Callie was not happy at the thought of Vivian dating Arizona. She had played it up at first amused by Callie's attempt to hide her feelings but not after talking to Arizona and seeing how much she desperately wanted to be with Callie. And now, seeing Callie obviously struggling with her need for Arizona.

"I'll come back later" Vivian answered before heading to the doctor's lounge. Spotting the person she wanted to talk to , all alone she closed the door before turing to face Meredith.

"Doctor Grey, I need your help "

Meanwhile Arizona was returning to her office after performing a post op check. She had a few appointments for new patients this afternoon. She had a bounce in her step. She loved her job. She could never have envisaged how much fetal surgery would appeal to her. She often spoke of their work as being a great privilege and she really believed it. As her reputation increased throughout the country, she was getting more and more consults .

" Hi Martha" she asked her nurse, who occupied the desk outside her office. " What have I got?"

Martha was her favourite nurse. Middle-aged and kind she was also super-efficient.

" You have 3 consults this afternoon Doctor Robbins. Two from Seattle and one referral from Miami. She's waiting in your office now, a Mrs Accosta. She is with her husband" she handed Arizona the patient file.

"Thanks Martha " Arizona answered taking the file and opening her office door.

She halted at the sight in front of her. A gorgeous , tall brunette, who was looking at the photo of Sofia . An attractive man was sitting in silence in front of the desk, not really paying attention to anything.

" Hi Mrs Accosta" Arizona began, extending her hand but stopping abruptly as the woman turned around fully to face her. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

"Aria?"


	8. Chapter 8

“ Hi Mrs Accosta” Arizona began, extending her hand but stopping abruptly as the woman turned around fully to face her. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips.  
“Aria?”  
Arizona had never met Callie’s sister. But looking at the woman in front of her, there was no mistaking the familial connection. Same height, same lustrous hair, though shorter than Callie’s , the perfectly arched eyebrow, but when Arizona looked into the brown eyes of the woman staring at here, she let out a breath she had not realised she was holding. The eyes were a darker colour, almost black and while Callie’s eyes were full of whatever emotion she was feeling, the eyes she now looked at were cold and hard. The mouth was twisted in what looked like disdain. Obviously this woman did not want to be here.  
She placed the photo of Sofia that she had been looking at back on the desk . She gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to Arizona.

“Doctor Robbins”, extending her hand for Arizona to shake.

Arizona stood there with her mouth slightly open, still in shock. There were a few moments of awkward silence as Aria’s outstretched hand hung between them.  
Gathering her senses, Arizona’s training kicked in and she gripped the hand, shook it very quickly and released it before moving around to her chair, putting the desk in between her and the couple.

The gentleman stood and offered his hand in greeting, “Doctor Robbins, I am Roberto Accosta and this is my wife Aria, thank you for seeing us” he said smoothly and with a charming smile.

Arizona nodded mutely, again shaking the outstretched hand in front of her.

“Our doctor, Doctor Cooper, referred us to Doctor Herman's clinic, who has now referred us to you. They have sent on our files and as you will see, we are in our second trimester,,,” Roberto spoke as if there was nothing unusual about the situation.

Arizona stared blankly at him, not really listening to what he was saying before shaking her head and interrupting  
“Mr Accosta.."

“Please call me Roberto” again with the charming smile that Arizona could not respond to.

“Mr. Accosta , I am at a loss here” Arizona said, opening the file, but not seeing what was written. She lifted her head and looked at Aria.

She couldn’t believe it. When they had first started dating, Callie had mentioned her sister. They were not especially close, but they had never had a falling out either. Until Callie’s father had cut her off, and the rest of the family followed suit. Despite Callie’s best efforts not to let it show, Arizona saw how heartbroken this rift made Callie feel. Things improved briefly until the wedding, when Callie’s mom had left, unable to stomach the idea of her daughter marrying a woman. At least she had tried Arizona thought. Aria had not once responded to any of Callie’s invitations- come to the wedding, come meet your niece. Nothing. Callie had ceased to exist for Aria and over time Callie mentioned her less and less. When Carlos came to visit, he would speak about her mother and Aria, updating Callie about what they were doing with their lives. Rather than making her feel better, these stories had only made Callie feel more isolated from her family, especially after Aria’s own wedding, which Callie had to hear about from Carlos. After a while, Arizona asked Carlos to not mention them so much. The man was naturally affronted until Arizona told him it was upsetting Callie.

And now, here she was, Aria and her husband, sitting in front of Arizona as if they only knew her as a surgeon recommended by their doctor. Certainly not as a sister-in-law, not even an ex-sister-in law. They must know who she was but were they really going to pretend they did not?

“What is the problem Doctor Robbins? My wife is 20 weeks pregnant and our baby has been diagnosed with some kind of congenital heart problem. We arranged this consultation through Doctor Herman’s office.”

Obviously they were not planning on acknowledging her connection to their family. Trying to hold her anger in check, Arizona glanced though the file, and sure enough there was a letter from Nicole’s office. Though obviously no longer able to practice medicine, Herman was able to consult with others in her clinic, offer her advice and opinions based on medical facts presented and continued to publish her work.

“That’s not a problem Mr. Accosta. My issue is the possible conflict of interest for me to treat your wife.” While her tone remained calm and polite, the steely gaze directed at the couple across from her conveyed the seriousness of Arizona’s words. She saw the flash of anger in Roberto’s eyes before he quickly masked it with a bland smile. Aria looked uncomfortable and placed a protective hand on her protruding stomach, causing Arizona to feel her first pang of compassion since entering the office. She always felt such empathy for her patients. The fears and hopes of every expectant parent reminding her of the time when Sofia’s little life hung in the balance. Aria’s next words quickly doused this empathy Arizona was feeling.

“Doctor Robbins, I don’t see a conflict of interest, we are not connected at all” Aria spoke bluntly, looking at her husband for reassurance. He gave a curt nod and entwined his hand with hers.

No connection? I was married to your sister. I am your niece’s mother. That makes us family in some way and as such..”

“Doctor Robbins, we are of course aware of your… history with Calliope. Our understanding is that is all in the past, Regardless, we are here only to seek your medical expertise. That is the only thing on our agenda. We will be leaving Seattle straight after this appointment” Roberto spoke quickly .

“You are in Seattle and you are not even going to try and see Callie?” Arizona asked incredulously.

“Doctor Robbins, I haven’t spoken to my sister in several years. Being here now with you is purely out of medial necessity and does not change anything with Calliope and I. She won’t even know we are here” Aria said

“Of course she’ll know, do you expect me to keep this from her” Arizona’s voice rose , expressing her disbelief at the situation that was unfolding.

“I wish to remind you of doctor patient privilege Doctor Robbins. It would be ethical misconduct if you shared this information” Roberto said with an arrogant smirk.

That did it. That look, that arrogance, that tone. Arizona stood and handed the file to Roberto .

“Doctor patient privilege only applies if I am your doctor Mr Accosta. I have not accepted your wife as my patient and I have no desire to change that. I am sorry you have made this trip for nothing” Arizona looked at Aria and seeing the shock in the woman’s eyes she realised very few people had probably spoke to her husband like this. 

She didn’t care though. She had once been told she was nothing – to Sofia, to Callie. She would not be told that again. Her bravado faltered when she saw Aria again press her hand to her stomach and her look of shock was replaced by fear.

“I can refer you to a colleague, Doctor Neely in San Diego..”

“No” Aria pleaded “We were told you were the best” she looked to her husband, desperate eyes begging him to do something. Whatever Arizona thought about him, she couldn’t doubt that the loved his wife. Though it probably killed him to do it, he was forced to make nice with Arizona.

“Doctor Robbins, I am sorry if I have offended you but please, we are here for my wife, nothing more. Doctor Herman did not mention anyone else. She said you have dealt with this type of case many times. Please we need your help” The arrogant façade was gone and all Arizona saw now were two very frightened parents.

“ I have and I am probably the best shot your baby has” she spoke softly “ but I cannot keep this from Callie, she would be devastated if she found out that you were here, as my patient, and I said nothing. I won’t let that happen. We may not be married but she and Sofia are my family and I won’t have them hurt if I can help it”

“I understand Doctor Robbins. But you understand that Aria and this baby are my family. I will protect them. If you must tell Callie, fine but I hope you do not make it a condition of you helping us that we have to see Callie “ Roberto spoke, a lot less arrogantly but still with determination.

Arizona pursed her lips together and shook her head. She knew she couldn’t force them to meet Callie, hell she wasn’t sure she wanted them anywhere near Callie or Sofia for that matter.

“I won’t . I don’t think that’s in anyone’s best interest right now. Look ,let’s just go over your file and see what we can do for you” she offered and at their grateful smiles, she opened the file and began to read.

After reading through the notes in the medical file and asking a few questions of Aria, Arizona paged her nurse.

“Martha, can you show Mr. and Mrs. Accosta into Exam room 1?” Arizona smiled at the nurse and rose, gesturing for the couple across from her to stand and follow the nurse.

“I just need to do some scans and take some bloods.” She followed them out the door, looking nervously around in case Callie wandered by. That would be just her luck she thought. Her luck must be in though, as the corridor was deserted and she breathed a sigh of relief when Aria and Roberto were safely ensconced in the exam room.

Giving Aria a few minutes of privacy to change into a gown, Arizona pulled out her phone and quickly pressed the call button.

“Hey, I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon” 

“I know , um can you do me a favour?” Arizona worried her bottom lip between her teeth

“Sure, what up?”

“Do you know where Callie is? “

“She’s in surgery as far as I know. Is something wrong?” Vivian asked with concern

“ No, yes, um, I don’t know , maybe” Arizona mumbled

“Well that clears things up “ Vivian’s sarcasm causing Arizona to roll her eyes

“Its nothing too dramatic Viv. Can you come to my office in about a half hour? I need your advice”

“Of course, I have to go now, I’ll be there at 5”

“Thanks” Arizona pocketed her phone as Martha stuck her head out of the exam room.

”They are ready for you Doctor Robbins”

Taking a deep breath Arizona put on her professional mask and entered the room.

Aria was lying on the exam bed, with Roberto standing by her side.

“Okay, let’s have a look at what we have” Arizona raised Aria’s gown to expose her swollen stomach. “This will be cold I’m afraid “she offered a smile at Aria before squeezing the cold gel around her stomach.

Picking up the wand she rubbed it around Aria’s stomach, watching the monitor as the internal picture came into focus. Pointing at the shadows she told the couple “This is your baby, looks like they are having some fun” she smiled at the small movements of the baby on the screen.

“Do you know the sex?” she asked and nodded as both parents shook their heads.  
“Do you want to know” 

“You can tell?” Roberto asked, looking questioningly at his wife

“Yes, I can tell you now if you want to know”

She watched as Roberto and Aria looked at each other, Roberto nodding and Aria shrugging.

“Yes, we would like to know” Roberto said, clearly excited at finding out the sex of his child.

Moving the wand for a clearer picture, Arizona smiled and said “ You are having a boy”.

Aria gasped and tears quickly appeared and ran down her cheeks, Roberto gulped and Arizona could see him holding back his emotion. He placed his arms around his wife and whispered endearments in her ear. Arizona couldn’t quite make out what was being said . Those hushed Spanish words though reminded her of Callie, words they exchanged in love and comfort.

And now for the tough part of her job, telling the parents that their little baby was not safe and healthy.  
“Martha is going to take some blood samples and then I’d like to get some scans. While you are doing that, I’ll review the scans Dr.Herman’s office provided “  
Roberto and Aria nodded , more subdued now.

Arizona went back to her office and opened the file. Looking at the scans she forgot about the Accostas and Callie and focused on her real patient. Having reviewed them and formulated a plan for surgery, she was stretching her neck when Vivian knocked and stuck her head in.

“You wanted to see me?” she asked.

Looking at her watch, Arizona knew she didn’t have much time before Aria was back from her scans. 

“Yes, come in” Arizona beckoned.

“ I need your advice. Callie’s sister is here, as my patient” 

“I didn’t know she had a sister” Vivian replied settling into the chair across from Arizona.

“She does, but they have not spoken in years, not since Callie became a lady lover. Now she’s here and has no intention of seeing Callie. Do I tell her?? I think I should tell her. Aria is going to need surgery so there’s a good chance they will see each other. Then again it’s a huge hospital and Callie is rarely up here so they may not see each other..”

“HEY”

Arizona jumped at the shout from Vivian, unaware she had been rambling .

“Take a breath” Vivian advised, in a quieter voice.

“ You have to tell her, she needs to be prepared just in case they do meet”

“I know, you’re right, you’re right, I just know it’s going to hurt her. Aria doesn’t want to see her “Arizona shook her head sadly, knowing the hurt she was going to indirectly inflict on her ex-wife.

Before Vivian could answer, Arizona’s phone rang and Martha informed her that the Accostas were finished with their scans and were waiting.

“That’s my cue to leave, tell her” Vivian left with a wave.  
Sighing Arizona went to her door and beckoned for Aria and Roberto to come back into her office.

Once seated, she went through her diagnosis with them.  
“As you know from Doctor Herman the condition is congenital cystic adenomatoid malformation. It’s impacting on his liver for now and if untreated, it will start compromising his heart.”  
She pushed her box of tissues towards Aria as the woman started to cry.

“I know this sounds frightening but believe me, this is very treatable. I will wait for the results of your blood work and the updated scans but I’d like to schedule the surgery for the day after tomorrow if that’s possible”

“so soon?” Roberto asked.

“Yes, I don’t see any reason to wait. The longer we wait, the more compromised your baby will be”.

“And if we don’t do the surgery? I mean there are risks right? To both of them? What if we wait until he’s born?” Roberto asked, his fear taking over the earlier arrogance.

“The longer we wait, the worse the condition becomes. Your baby may not even make it to delivery. There are risks, with every surgery. I’m not going to lie. But I will tell you I have performed almost 100 of these surgeries and all have been successful. I see from Doctor Herman’s letter, this is also her recommended course of action. If you want another opinion...”

“ No, no, we know this is the only option. I guess I was just hoping “ Roberto shook he head in defeat.  
“ I want to do this as soon as possible” Aria spoke for the first time.  
“So you’ll stay in Seattle a while? “ Arizona asked.  
“Yes, for the surgery and whatever recovery is needed after “Aria spoke, subtly reminding Arizona that was her only business in Seattle. 

After making arrangements for the surgery, Aria and Roberto left, politely thanking Arizona.

She returned to her office and threw herself face first onto the sofa. What a stressful afternoon- shock followed by anger before her duty as a doctor kicked in, a whole range of emotions. And having to tell Callie. Her phone rang and she rolled off the sofa with a groan to answer it.

“Your next appointment is here Doctor Robbins” Martha’s cheery voice interrupted Arizona’s jumbled thoughts. 

Ugh thought Arizona, she still had 2 more consults before evening rounds to finish. It was going to be a long afternoon. At least it would take her mind off having to tell Callie for a while. Arizona spotted a cell phone on her desk. Picking it up she realised it must belong to Aria. Opening her door she greeted her next patients and asked them to take a seat in her office. Turning to Martha she said

“Would you mind seeing if you can catch up with the Accostas and giving them this?” she handed the cell phone to Martha. “Oh and give them my card to contact me if they have any questions” .

Martha knew the best way to catch up to the Accostas was by taking the stairs as they had just left in the elevator. As Aria and Roberto exited the elevator in the lobby, a breathless Martha emerged from the stairwell, shouting their names. They both turned and waited as the nurse ran to them, Martha laughing as she tried to catch her breath. She handed them the phone and then the card.

“That’s Doctor Robbins cell. She said be sure to call her if you have any questions”. Aria took the card and thanked Martha before she and Roberto walked hand in hand to the exit.

Watching these events unfold was a shocked Callie Torres. She had stepped out for some fresh air after her surgery and was just buying a coffee from the lobby coffee cart. Hearing a shout she had turned with casual interest and nearly dropped her coffee when she saw her estranged sister standing not more than 20 feet from her. What the hell she thought.

Callie was even more surprised to see Arizona’s nurse passing them her card and telling them to call Arizona if they had any questions.

Arizona knew Aria? Callie shook her head as if to clear it. What? Watching her sister leave, Callie’s shocked emotions turned from disbelief to anger and betrayal. “What the hell was Arizona playing at “she thought? How could she be seeing Aria without telling Callie, after everything Aria had done or rather not done?

Determined to have it out with Arizona, Callie strode angrily towards the elevator. She let out a groan of frustration as her pager went off. Shit it was Nancy, they were supposed to be meeting for an early dinner. Dammit. She’d have to talk to Arizona later. Maybe this was a good thing, it would give her time to calm down before she confronted Arizona. But the mere thought of Arizona meeting with Aria without telling her brought her anger to the surface again. You have some explaining to do Arizona she thought, before heading to the locker room.


	9. Chapter 9

Determined to have it out with Arizona, Callie strode angrily towards the elevator. She let out a groan of frustration as her pager went off. Shit! it was Nancy, they were supposed to be meeting for an early dinner. Dammit. She’d have to talk to Arizona later. Maybe this was a good thing, it would give her time to calm down before she confronted Arizona. But the mere thought of Arizona meeting with Aria without telling her brought her anger to the surface again. You have some explaining to do Arizona she thought, before heading to the locker room.

“So I’m not having a sleepover?” Callie looked down at her daughter’s inquisitive face. Pressing the doorbell for Meredith’s house she smiled down at Sofia.

“No, you are just going to play with Zola for a few hours. I will collect you later and bring you home with me. Is that okay?” She asked

Sofia nodded and smiled back at Callie, happy at the prospect of spending more time with her best friend.  
Whatever else they had screwed up Callie thought, this is the one thing they had gotten right. Both she and Arizona put Sofia first and had never let other issues or separation impact too much on their little girl. They had the co-parenting down to a fine art and the result was this beautiful, happy , secure child holding her hand.

Meredith opened the door with a welcome smile.

“Zola’s in the TV room” she said as she stepped aside to let them enter.

Releasing her mother’s hand, Sofia ran towards the TV room without a backward glance.  
Callie snorted “ Well she’s not going to miss me”

“That’s a good thing Callie, believe me. Would you rather her crying and clinging to you every time you needed to leave?” Meredith smirked.

“No of course not, a goodbye would be nice though” Callie followed Meredith into the kitchen where her friend offered her a glass of wine.

“A half a glass maybe, for courage” Callie accepted the glass.

“So you are going to break up with her?” Meredith took her own glass and sat at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, I think so “ Callie ran her finger along the rim of her wine glass, thinking of the unsavoury task ahead of her.

At the uncertainty in her voice Meredith straightened, not liking this new development.

“Wait , you were adamant earlier about breaking up with Nancy, what’s changed your mind?”

Dammit Meredith thought. Just this afternoon she’d had a visit from Vivian Emerson , looking for advice on how to get Callie and Arizona back together. Meredith had been surprised, convinced Vivian and Arizona were a thing. After reassuring Meredith that they were just friends, Vivian informed her that Arizona was still in love with Callie and she thought Callie was still into Arizona. Did Meredith think there was any hope for them reuniting?

Meredith couldn’t speak for Arizona because the head of paediatrics was so private . But she knew Callie and had seen her dismiss relationships over trivial things, looking for “the one”. 

They both knew Callie had already met ‘’the one’’. But Callie never spoke about getting back with Arizona. Nevertheless Meredith agreed to help Vivian steer them back to each other. Now though, Callie seemed to be hesitating over Nancy, the woman she was currently dating.

The ringing of Callie’s phone brought Meredith out of her reverie. Callie looked at her phone and her face darkened with a scowl. She pressed the ‘ignore’ button and tossed her phone back into her purse.

“Who was that?” Meredith asked.

“Arizona” Callie bit out.

“Why didn’t you answer?” Meredith was taken aback by Callie’s anger.

“I can’t speak to her right now. If I do I know I‘ll say something I’ll regret” Callie gulped down the rest of her wine and stood to leave.

“Why? What’s happened?” Meredith asked following Callie to the front door.

“I swear Meredith, I thought we were doing good, that we were friends but she’s so, she just uugghh” Callie clenched her hands in frustration

“Wow Callie, calm down, it can’t be that bad..”

“No? how about her going behind my back meeting with my sister, the same sister who has ignored me for the past 5 years, never once returning my calls? Ignoring Sofia’s existence? You know Sofia has one aunt, that’s it, and that aunt has never wanted anything to do with her. And knowing that Arizona has been meeting her?” Callie’s angry response faded to a despairing whisper.

She looked at Meredith, her brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

Meredith walked to Callie and hugged her.

“Oh Callie, you know Arizona. There has to be a reasonable explanation. Why would she hide this from you? And how do you know about this?”

Callie pulled back and wiped her eyes “I don’t know Meredith. I saw Aria at the hospital. Her nurse gave Aria a card and said that Arizona said she should call her”

Meredith scoffed at Callie “She must be a patient right? Did she look pregnant?”

Callie shook her head “ I don’t know, I didn’t notice. I think I was too in shock. But even still Meredith , if she’s a patient of Arizona’s why not give me a heads up? Do you have any idea how I would have felt if I had come face to face to with Aria? At least now I have a chance to prepare, If I get to see her that is.”

“Callie, do I need to remind you of my history of meeting my sisters? “ Meredith asked wryly,getting a chuckle from Callie.

“Okay, I have to go, get this over with. I’ll be back for Sofia in a few hours” Callie gave a glance towards Meredith’s TV room “Bye Sofia” she waited and receiving no response , shook her head wryly at Meredith. “Frozen?” 

Meredith shrugged “Don’t knock it, keeps them entertained and out of my hair. Good Luck Callie”

Hearing two little voices shouting ‘Let it go’ Callie laughed “Good luck to you Mer”

Arizona frowned as she listened to Callie’s voice telling her to leave a message. Hitting the off button, she tossed her phone onto the coffee table with a huff. That was the third time this evening she’d tried to call her ex-wife without success. Where the hell was she? She frowned . Running her hands tiredly down her face, she decided to have a bath and try again later. She was exhausted from patients and surgeries and of course the whole mess with Aria.

She would have to treat her as a regular patient no matter how Callie felt, and that was going to be hard for her to do. Now, as Callie proved unreachable, Arizona’s tiredness gave way to frustration. She dreaded having to tell Callie and even toyed briefly with the idea of not mentioning it to her. That thought lasted a second. She knew she had to tell Callie . After making the preparations for her bath, she picked up her phone and hit redial.

Callie looked at Arizona’s name flashing on her screen and made a sound between a growl and a scream. Until she realised maybe, just maybe ,Arizona was calling her to tell her something about Aria. Even still Callie wasn't ready to talk to her,to hear anything about her sister. That feeling of abandonment had settled over her since this afternoon. Anger at Arizona, anger at Aria. And anger at herself for caring. Pulling up in front of the restaurant, Callie handed her keys to the valet before straightening her shoulders. Another dreaded task ahead of her .

“Is it because of Arizona?” Nancy asked, reacting to Callie's words a lot better than Callie had expected. 

“What? No, why would you ask that? Me and Arizona have been over a long time” Callie shook her head in confusion. 

“Sure Jan” Nancy responded with a small smirk. 

“You're crazy” Callie dismissed, gulping her wine. 

“Look Callie, I like you, not just in a romantic way. You're funny and cute and yes, have lived up to my imagination in the making out department ” Nancy laughed at Callie's blush and the way she looked around self consciously. 

“Eh, Thank you?” Callie replied.

“But, I've seen you with Robbins, around the hospital, in our board meetings, and if I had a dime for every subtle look you have given her or she has given you, I'd be able to retire. You are still in love with her and she's in love with you. What I can't understand is why you two don't see that”

Callie looked across the table in disbelief.

“I don't know what you think you saw…” She stuttered and halted when Nancy held up her hand.

“If you don't believe me, ask your friends. I guarantee you they have seen the same.”

Still seeing Callie's look of disbelief, Nancy decided to have a little fun.

“You know I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about her”

“huh? ” Callie responded, shaking her head, “who?”

“Robbins of course” Nancy had a far away dreamy look in her eyes. “She's gorgeous, and fun and confident”. Switching her gaze to Callie, she ignored the murderous glint on those eyes staring back at her. “ Now that we are no longer dating, do you think it would be weird if I asked..”

“don't, don't say it Nancy and yes it would be totally weird “ Callie hissed.

Nancy laughed “I'm just kidding, kind of” she shrugged. “ You might want to ask yourself why the idea of me pursuing Robbins pisses you off so much, and we both know it's not because of me”

Shaking her head in exasperation at the woman across from her, Callie replied “ can we change the subject please? Believe me, Arizona is the last person I want to be talking about right now”

 

Looking at her watch, Callie frowned, wondering who was knocking on her door at this hour. Sofia had fallen asleep a while ago, worn out from her play date with Zola and Callie had just poured herself a glass of wine after finishing some household chores.

Opening the door , she was surprised to see Arizona standing there. An angry looking Arizona, her stormy blue eyes glancing at Callie as she brushed past her entering the house.

“Arizona! What the hell?”Callie regained her composure and shut the door, following Arizona into the living area. “ Make yourself at home why don't you?” she offered sarcastically to the blonde’s back.

She wasn’t prepared for the fire in Arizona’s eyes as she whipped around, hands on hips, facing Callie.

“Why are you ignoring me? Why the fuck aren’t you answering your phone?” Arizona hissed, conscious that her daughter was probably sleeping .

“ I’m not ignoring you. I was out for dinner with Nancy and it wasn’t convenient for me to answer” Callie’s own anger was beginning to surface.

“Oh Excuse me for being inconvenient. Did it occur to you that I might be calling you about our daughter?” Arizona threw back at Callie.

Callie frowned. Why would Arizona be calling about Sofia when Callie had her?  
“What about Sofia?” Callie asked.

“Um, uh “ Arizona stuttered, and stammered, realising her argument had faltered .  
Callie raised an eyebrow “So it wasn’t about Sofia ?” 

Arizona suddenly deflated . All anger leaving her. Her shoulders slumped. The adrenaline she’d been carrying, the courage to tell Callie about Aria, left her. Now she looked across at Callie, looking perplexed , confused by Arizona's appearance and anger.

“I’m sorry” Arizona mumbled. She sat on the sofa, placing her elbows on her knees, holding her head in her hands. Shaking her head she finally looked at Callie, sadness and regret in her eyes.

Callie took a deep breath. Sitting beside the blonde , she placed her glass of wine on the coffee table and looked Arizona in the eye.

“What is it Arizona?” she asked softly. Her anger too had disappeared. Seeing the genuine upset in those familiar blue eyes. Eyes that subtly changed shade as Arizona's emotions deepened - whether with desire, love, humour, anger, fear, hurt, pain, shame. She realised she was probably the only person in the world who had seen all those emotions and it humbled her. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Arizona reached for her hand, placing palm against palm, softly entwined fingers and gently squeezing for comfort. 

“I had a visitor today, a patient “ Arizona began, her eyes full of sympathy.

“Aria” Callie cut in before Arizona could continue 

Clearly taken aback Arizona frowned “ yes, how did you know? “

“I saw her leaving the hospital. I saw your nurse give her your card .”

Arizona was shaking her head in confusion “Why didn't you call.. Wait, is that why you've been ignoring me? You're pissed at me for seeing Aria?”

Arizona's voice rose and she pulled her hand from Callie's, rising swiftly and walking away from her. 

“Of course I was angry Arizona. She cut me out of her life. She thinks you're evil. She thinks OUR daughter's existence is a sin! And you're helping her? Without talking to me”

Callie's voice had risen during her tirade but had fallen to a broken whisper as her emotion got the better of her, tears streaming down her face. 

Shaking her head dejectedly she slumped forward as her sobs grew in intensity.

“Oh Shit” Arizona thought . Crying Callie was one of her weaknesses. She was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Sitting beside her ex-wife, she hesitated for a second before placing a comforting arm around her shoulders and drawing her closer. Her other hand rested against Callie's face as she pressed her lips against Callie’s temple, reminiscent of a scene long ago when Carlos Torres had disowned his daughter. 

“Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry, please don't cry” she whispered. 

Callie leaned in closer, appreciating the comfort offered as the abandonment by her family was relived. So many times she had thought “Fuck them, it's their loss” holding her head high, as each special occasion in her life, and her daughter's life, was ignored by the women in her family, the women she had grown up with, her mom and sister. 

And on each occasion , the other woman in her family , her wife , held her tighter and told her how much she was loved and that she and Sofia would love her all the more to make up for “those idiots”.

Minutes passed and Callie’s tears dried as she was lulled into calmness by Arizona's soft touches and whispered endearments . Gradually Arizona realised the storm had passed and clearing her throat, she reached past Callie for some tissues, pressing them into Callie’s hands .   
She got up and passed Callie’s wine glass to her as she went to the kitchen and got herself a glass. By the time she had poured herself some wine and returned to Callie, the tired brunette had recovered and was sipping from her own glass. 

Sitting across from Callie, she relayed her meeting with Aria . Callie listened nonchalantly at first and then with a barely concealed smile at Arizona's failed attempt to hide her anger at Aria’s behaviour.

“I swear Callie , her arrogance was so unbelievable. I have no idea how she can be related to you” Arizona shook her head , recalling Aria’s belief Arizona would not tell Callie . 

“So what's wrong with her? , how far along is she?” Callie finally asked .

“That I cannot tell you. Unfortunately she does have doctor/patient confidentiality for that information . But you know I typically operate when they at least 5 months gone” Arizona shrugged . 

“Can you help her ? Is it serious” 

“I'm going to try my best Calliope. Maybe you should talk to your dad tomorrow . Aria will probably keep your parents updated”

Callie nodded. She didn't want to ask . She knew her dad was caught in the middle and the family rift broke his heart . 

“I can't believe she hates me so much”

“Callie she doesn't , she just-”

“Oh Please Arizona , I can see how easy it is to ignore me for the past 6 years, she's in Miami , I'm in Seattle. But now? She's in my hospital , literally in MY hospital , and she still won't see me?”

Arizona couldn't argue with that . She hated very few people in her life but Lucia and Aria were on that list. Seeing what they had done to Callie , so selfish and hurtful. And knowing that someday her daughter would know of that hurt , would know her grandmother and aunt thought her existence was wrong , Arizona shuddered at the pain this would cause Sofia.

“You know what ? I can't do it Callie. I can't treat her . I thought I could put my personal feelings aside but I don't think I can” Arizona blurted out . 

Callie laughed “Arizona you are the most professional, ethical doctor I know”

“Callie , she wishes Sofia didn't exist. How can I ?”

“Because you are Doctor Arizona Robbins, you are better than them . Just treat her as you would a stranger” Callie suggested.

Nodding her thanks Arizona got to her feet “ I'd better go” . She started towards the door . 

“Arizona?” 

“Hmm?” Arizona turned back and gasped as she was engulfed in a hug.

Callie felt Arizona tense before she relaxed into her embrace and put her arms around Callie's waist , returning the hug.

“Thank you for telling me and for ..you know”Callie drew back and absently tucked a lock of Arizona's hair behind her ear, as she often did in the past, her thumb grazing Arizona's cheek.

“You're welcome Callie” Arizona hid her shiver at Callie's touch. 

Then the inevitable happened. Their eyes held for moments, gazes charged with an intensity both felt, neither could pull away . Before Arizona realised what was happening, her lips were pressed against Callie's , tentatively at first and then harder, mouths opening in a familiar dance. 

Callie didn't breathe, her heart hammering in delight at the feeling of those lips, that mouth . Before she dared to breathe Arizona had pulled away, out of her arms, a look of shock on her flushed face.

“I'm sorry Callie , I don't know … I'm sorry , Uh , Goodnight” Arizona turned and practically ran out the door leaving a dazed Callie in her wake.

Callie finally gasped , arms still held out in an empty embrace, stunned, wondering what the hell has happened .


End file.
